Nobody's Hero
by SpecialHell
Summary: Booth/Zack with a little Booth/Brennan. Post Season 2. My first chaptered fic here on
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This fic is set just after the Season 2 finale. It's mainly Booth/Zack slash, but there is a little Booth/Brennan in there too. Also, warnings for the shameless use of 'Supernatural' as a plot device._

* * *

Booth knocked on the door of Dr. Brennan's office.

"Bones," He smiled, his usual chirpy voice rousing Brennan from whatever work she was doing.

"Booth," She smiled, standing up. "What's up?"

"New case," Booth replied simply. "C'mon, we gotta get going."

"Ok, I'm coming," Brennan smirked, grabbing her coat. "Is the body going to get more dead if we don't get there quickly?" Booth smirked and shook his head.

"Just hurry up, will ya Bones?"

"Alright, alright," Brennan walked out of the office, closely followed by Booth.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Does anyone know where Dr. Brennan is?" Hodgins and Angela turned to look at Zack, both shaking their heads.

"Last time I saw her, she and Booth were leaving," Angela smiled.

"Another case?" Zack asked; a hint of resignation in his voice.

"Is there a problem?" Hodgins asked with a smirk.

"No," Zack sighed. "It just seems like we're getting a new case every day." Angela nodded.

"I know. It'd be nice one day if Booth came in and it was just a social call." Zack smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"So, why did you need Brennan?" Hodgins asked, looking at Zack curiously.

"No reason," Zack said quickly. "It's nothing important."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So," Hodgins smiled as Brennan and Booth walked back into the lab. "Do we have a case?"

"Nope," Brennan sighed. "The bones weren't even human."

"What?" Angela asked. "How didn't they figure it out themselves?"

"Monkey bones," Booth chipped in. "They were monkey bones. Case has been kicked over to the SPCA."

"Good," Angela smiled. "I hope whoever murdered the poor monkey gets sent to jail." Hodgins smiled at Angela, leaning up from his seat to kiss her gently.

"I love how you care about everything," He said gently. Booth smirked lightly.

"Well," He said. "Since there's no case. I'd better get going."

"Why do you always do that?" Angela asked.

"Do what?"

"You only stay here as long as there's a case. You never just hang around and talk with us."

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked defensively. "We hang out together all the time."

"Yeah, at the diner," Angela countered.

"Or that bar," Hodgins chipped in helpfully.

"And even then we don't really talk that much,"

"She's right y'know," Brennan smiled, looking at Booth. "Those two are always too busy making out. You don't talk to Zack directly, and every other thing I say seems to confuse you."

"Ok," Booth said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Alright. Tonight, I'll take all of you out tonight. We'll have drinks, something to eat, and talk. We can all get to know each other." Angela smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell Zack."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, they all went out together. Everyone got to talking and everything seemed fine. Except for one thing. Zack was terribly quiet, and it was worrying Booth. The agent always acted like Zack annoyed him, but the truth was that the young PhD was slowly growing on him. He had become endearingly fond of Zack, and his silence worried Seeley. After a few minutes of watching him silently, the conversations around him slowly fading out, Booth decided to speak up.

"Zack." Zack looked up at the sound of his name, surprised to see who had called him.

"Yeah?" He said quietly.

"Can I talk to you a minute… outside?" Zack looked around the table slowly, nervousness shining in his eyes, before nodding.

"Ok."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What's wrong?" Booth asked as soon as they were outside.

"I should be asking you that, Agent Booth," Zack replied quietly, looking to the ground. "When did you start talking directly to me?"

"Since you started worrying me by being so damn quiet," Booth said softly, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zack said, his voice still hushed as he continued to avoid Booth's eyes.

"Don't lie to me Zack," Booth sighed, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"It's nothing important," Zack sighed softly, leaning against a nearby wall. Booth looked at him carefully for a moment before chancing a question.

"Is it the Iraq thing?" Zack looked up immediately, a slight fear evident in his eyes. After a few moments of holding Booth's gaze, Zack turned away.

"I said it was nothing," He sighed. "Can we go back in now?" Booth sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Ok," He said quietly. "But if you decide that it is something, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"I can?" Zack looked up slowly and unsurely.

"Yes," Booth said firmly. "You know where I live, and you have my number. If you need anything, just let me know." Zack looked at Booth for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. Eventually, he nodded.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"It's fine," Booth smiled as they both turned and made their way back in.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What were you and Zack talking about earlier?" Brennan was leaning on a desk in her house, looking at Booth inquisitively. Booth sighed and shook his head.

"Apparently nothing," He said quietly, more to himself than Brennan.

"You seem worried. What happened?" Booth looked up at Brennan.

"We just talked. He said there was nothing wrong, so I dropped it." Brennan smiled softly.

"You're really concerned for him, aren't you?" Booth shrugged slowly.

"Can't help it," He whispered. "There was something wrong with the kid, I wanted to help."

"Ah, and yet again Special Agent Seeley Booth is everyone's hero," Brennan smiled softly. "I love that about you." Booth smirked softly, leaning in to Brennan, one hand either side of her on the desk.

"Oh really?" He said. "And, just out of curiosity, what else do you love about me?" Brennan smirked and shook her head.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" She asked with a smirk. "You should be getting home." Booth smiled softly and nodded, standing up.

"So I should," He sighed, turning to leave. "Night Bones."

"Goodnight Booth," Brennan smiled softly to herself as Booth let himself out. Sighing softly, she made her way over to her bedroom door, switching off her lights as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth was woken in the early hours of the next morning by his phone ringing. He turned over and picked it up, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand.

"Hello?"

"_Agent Booth?"_ It was Zack.

"Yeah?" Booth sat up at the worry he heard in the squint's voice.

"_I… sorry to bother you so late… I just…"_

"Hey," Booth cut in, hearing the panic Zack was feeling. "It's fine. What's wrong?"

"_I... Can I talk to you, please?"_

"Sure," Booth said gently, already getting out of bed. "You wanna come here?"

"_If you don't mind."_

"No, that's fine," Booth replied, keeping his tone soft and comforting. "You just get here safe, ok?"

"_Ok. Thanks Agent Booth."_ Before Booth could reply, Zack had hung up. Listening to the dial tone absentmindedly for a moment, Booth sighed. If Zack needed to talk, Booth needed to get dressed.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Booth answered the door to an almost terrified looking Zack.

"Zack," He said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Agent Booth," Zack tried to smile, but it was weak. "Thank you for letting me come here so late."

"It's no problem," Booth smiled softly. "And you can stop calling me Agent Booth. Just plain Booth will do." Zack nodded. Booth noticed the slight shiver going through Zack, although he didn't think it was a shiver. Zack was shaking.

"Come and sit down," Booth said quickly, shutting the door behind Zack. "I'll make us something to drink."

"Thank you," Zack said, his voice still deathly quiet. Sighing inwardly at the state Zack was in, Booth poured them a drink and sat next to the younger man.

"Here," Booth said quietly, handing Zack a glass. "Drink this; it'll help calm you down." Zack nodded, taking the glass in his still shaking hands. Booth searched Zack's face carefully, unsure of how to start talking to him. The young man looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you with this," Zack sighed eventually. Booth shook his head quickly.

"It's no bother," He smiled. "Just tell me what's wrong." Booth looked worriedly into Zack's eyes, and immediately saw something break under his gentle gaze. Slowly, Zack closed his eyes, as tears began to slowly stream from them. Booth sighed lightly. Letting his instincts take over, Booth edged closer to Zack and pulled the younger man into a gentle hug.

"Hey," He whispered, softly stroking Zack's hair. "It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong. It'll be ok, I promise." Zack pulled away at these words, his tears still flowing.

"How?" Zack whispered hoarsely. "How can you promise?"

"Zack, just tell me what it is," Booth whispered back, placing a hand gently on Zack's shoulder. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Zack nodded slowly, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face. Looking again into Booth's eyes, Zack's voice became little more than a whisper.

"I'm scared, Booth. I know it's totally irrational, but I'm terrified. I don't want to go… I don't want to die." Booth sighed softly, reaching up to wipe the last of Zack's tears away.

"It's not too late," He whispered softly. "You don't have to go." Zack shook his head.

"But I promised," He said, his voice becoming panicked. "What about everything you say, about honour and…"

"There's no honour in death," Booth replied quickly, his tone becoming serious. "Honour comes from the good things you do in your life. And you're doing great things, right here. You don't need to risk your life to be a hero." Zack sighed heavily, nodding, as tears threatened to fall again. Seeing this, Booth immediately pulled Zack back into a hug.

"It'll be ok, Zack," He whispered. Zack nodded, pulling away slightly to look at Booth.

"Thank you," He smiled, weak but genuine.

"Don't mention it," Booth smiled back. "Listen, why don't you stay here tonight. I can drop you off at the Jeffersonian tomorrow." Zack nodded, and Booth smiled once more before getting up, letting Zack lie down on the sofa. Walking away and turning off the light, Booth stood there, in the doorway; until he was sure Zack was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth woke up early. It was way too early, even for him. Then again, he hadn't really slept. He'd been too worried about Zack. If he was totally honest, he was worried for himself too. Booth didn't know what was going on with him, didn't understand it. All he'd wanted to do all night was go back to Zack. To hold him, to comfort him, to... Booth shook his head, taking a deep mouthful from his coffee cup. Rubbing is eyes roughly, Booth didn't noticed Zack appearing in the doorframe.

"Booth," He said meekly, his voice almost a whisper. Booth looked up quickly.

"Hey," He replied, immediately turning to the coffee pot. "You want coffee?" Zack shook his head, although Booth couldn't see it.

"No thanks," He said once he'd realised this fact. Booth nodded and turned back to the young PhD.

"Did you sleep?" Booth asked softly, sitting down at the breakfast bar. Zack nodded slowly.

"I think so," He replied, sitting opposite Booth. "Last night is all a bit of a blur. I don't really remember getting here, falling asleep. All I remember is... you holding me." Zack looked at Booth carefully with these words, analysing the FBI agent's reaction. Booth merely looked further into his cup.

"I don't have to get you to work for another hour or so," Booth mumbled. "You want some breakfast or something?" Zack shook his head, whispering a 'no' with his eyes still fixed on Booth. Closing his eyes, Zack held back a sigh. After a moment or two of silence, he finally opened them.

"Thank you," He said, his voice louder than before, yet still with the timidity it always bore. Booth looked up, his eyes connecting with Zack's.  
"For last night I mean," Zack continued, keeping eye contact with the older man across from him. "I didn't know where else to go."

"It was nothing," Booth smiled softly.

"Well, it meant a lot to me," Zack smiled, standing up. "Y'know, I think I could do with some breakfast. I'll buy." Booth looked at Zack shortly before smiling and standing up too.

"Sounds good to me."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Brennan smiled as soon as she saw Zack walking in with Booth. They both seemed happy, and comfortable in each other's company. Angela seemed to notice this too.

"Hey guys," She smiled. "When did you two get so pally?" Zack smiled and shrugged.

"We bumped into each other on the way in," Booth smiled. Hodgins smirked and shook his head.

"How did you get in, Zack?" He said, turning in his chair. "I came to wake you up this morning and you weren't there." Zack looked around for a second.

"I took a cab," He mumbled. "I went for a long walk last night. Ended up a little lost." Hodgins smiled to himself, he could tell Zack was lying.

"You should be more careful," He replied, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Zack nodded, smiling at Hodgins, before wandering over to his workstation. Hodgins immediately stood up, indicating for Booth to follow him to a quiet corner.

"So, what's going on?" Hodgins asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "You wanna make friends with Zack before he gets shipped out to Iraq?"

"He's not going to Iraq," Booth replied immediately. Hodgins looked at him for a moment, shocked.

"What?"

"A war zone is no place for him to be. He's not going. I'll make sure of it." Hodgins continued to look at Booth for a minute, before smiling softly.

"Thank you, Booth."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey Booth." Booth turned around at the sound of his name.

"Bones," He smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Brennan smiled. "I heard about what you're doing. Keeping Zack here." Booth shrugged lightly, noting the soft smile on Brennan's lips.

"It's not like I'm keeping him here against his will. He knows in his heart that he needs to be here, not away in some war torn country getting shot at." Brennan nodded, her smile not wavering for a moment. After a while of just looking at each other, Booth smirked and looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing," Brennan replied. "I'm just… proud of you. You care about Zack, no matter what you've said before, you really care about him." Booth smiled lightly and nodded.

"What can I say," He replied. "After all this time, I kinda feel like part of the family." After these words, Booth shifted slightly, looking at Brennan sheepishly. Brennan's smile widened, and she seemed to take a marginal step towards Booth.

"That's sweet," She said quietly. Booth smiled for a moment as silence rose between them again.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight," Brennan said finally. "Get a drink and talk. Just the two of us." Booth smiled shortly before nodding.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sounds great." Brennan nodded back, before turning away slowly.

"I'll see you later," She said cheerfully before turning fully and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth was standing in Brennan's doorway, waiting for her to finish some paperwork, when Zack came up to him.

"Booth?" He said quietly. Booth immediately noticed the same timid tone that Zack's voice bore the night before. Turning around, Booth smiled gently.

"Yeah?"

"I was talking to Hodgins earlier. He… he said you told him that I wasn't going to Iraq. He said, you were making sure I stayed." There was a slight question to his tone, mingled with a hint of fear.

"Uh, yeah. I sorta said that…" Booth sighed softly. "I'm sorry. Y'know, if you didn't want me saying that. If I crossed a line…"

"No," Zack said quickly, a small smile on his lips. "It's ok. I just… you didn't tell me, I didn't know you cared so much." Booth smiled softly.

"Well, I do," He said quietly. "I guess I never really showed it, but I do." Zack's eyes lit up, seemingly against his will, and his smile widened slightly. Booth jumped slightly at the sound of a voice behind him.

"Ready to go?" Booth turned to see Brennan and smiled.

"Yeah," He said, before turning back to Zack. "If you need me, you know where I am." Zack smiled shyly and nodded, unsure of what the sudden fluttering in his stomach could mean. Brennan smiled between Booth and Zack before walking between them towards the door. Booth shot one more look in Zack's direction, a look that seemed filled with electricity that neither man understood, before following Brennan out.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Taking a sip of the drink in front of her, Brennan leaned on her elbows and looked at Booth.

"So," She said, her voice more relaxed that it had been in a while. "How's your life?" Booth shrugged lightly, taking a drink from his own glass.

"Same as usual," He sighed. "Parker's growing up so fast though, I can barely keep up with him. Doesn't make anything easier, only seeing him on weekends." Booth sighed again, this time it was heavier. More laboured. Brennan tilted her head to the side slightly, giving Booth a concerned look.

"You miss him a lot?" She asked gently.

"Sometimes," He whispered. "But it's ok. I still have contact with him through the week." Brennan sighed softly, placing her hand on his. Booth looked down at their hands and smiled lightly.

"How about you?" He asked, looking up into Brennan's eyes. "How's life treating you?" Brennan shrugged lightly, shaking her head.

"Nothing new," She said with a smile. As a comfortable silence fell between them, Booth and Brennan found themselves staring wordlessly into each other's eyes. Slowly, so slowly that neither of them consciously noticed it happening, they closed the gap between them. Their heads getting closer, until their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss.

After a few seconds of this kissing, it gradually became more heated. Brennan ran her hand through Booth's hair, as his hands gently ran up her arm. Only the sound of Brennan softly moaning into the kiss seemed to bring Booth back to reality. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Bones," He sighed ruefully. Brennan sighed, nodding even before Booth spoke his next words. "We really shouldn't."

"I know," Brennan whispered, dropping her hand from his head. Booth looked up to see Brennan smiling at him. A genuine, glimmering smile. Booth smiled back.

"You should smile like that more often, Temperance," Booth whispered gently, sweeping Brennan's hair out of her face. Dropping her eyes, Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"I should be getting home," She whispered. Booth nodded slowly, standing up.

"Me too," He said, leaning in to kiss Brennan on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones." Brennan smiled softly as she watched Booth leave, with more of a spring in his step than he'd entered with.


	6. Chapter 6

To Booth's surprise, Zack was sat against his door when he got home.

"Zack?" He asked quietly, stopping in front of him. Zack had his head against the door and his eyes closed. At the sound of Booth's voice, his eyes shot open.

"Booth," He said quickly, standing up. "Sorry," He said immediately, as Booth looked wordlessly at him. "I know I shouldn't be here, but,"

"It's ok," Booth said softly. "Are you ok?" Zack nodded, moving to the side as Booth jangled his keys – and indication that he wanted to get into his apartment.

"I'm fine," Zack said softly. "I just, I wanted to come and see you." Booth nodded as he opened the door. Zack followed Booth in to his apartment, shutting the door slowly behind him.

"You want a drink," Booth asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks," Zack replied, looking at the sofa, unsure of whether or not to sit. Booth came back into living room. Seeing Zack look around, he indicated to the sofa.

"Sit down," He smiled. "I don't charge." Zack smiled shortly before sitting down. Booth sat next to him, a mask of worry immediately covering his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just wanted to come over. I don't know why, but recently I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else." Booth smiled softly, his eyes seemed to sparkle lightly.

"It's good to know," He said quietly. Zack smiled, his head dropping slightly. "So, do you just wanna hang out here for a while?" Booth asked after Zack fell silent. Looking up, Zack smiled again.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not," Booth smirked, picking up the remote at turning on the TV. "Got any preferences?" Zack shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't really watch TV."

"Well then," Booth's smirked seemed to widen at this statement. "Let's see what's on."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Booth looked over and smiled softly. Zack had fallen asleep on his sofa. They were watching a night of _'Supernatural' _and Booth couldn't help but be amused. Zack was constantly pointing out the impossibility of it all, but still couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. As the credits rolled on the last episode, Booth switched off the TV and stood up. He took another moment to regard Zack, remembering the way the young PhD had reacted to the show's two male leads. He'd tried to cover it up with scientific babble, but Booth knew immediately. He hadn't said anything, not wanting to embarrass Zack, but Booth found himself wondering what he could do to discover the whole truth about the young man asleep in his apartment. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Booth turned and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't need to be thinking like that. Things were complicated enough with Brennan, he didn't need to be giving Angela more reasons to smirk knowingly at him in the lab.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Zack smiled to himself as he rose from Booth's sofa. He didn't understand why, but his spirits were always lifted when he knew Booth was near. Stretching slightly, Zack looked around. His eyes fell on the clock, which read 4:30am. It was too early, but Zack wasn't tired. Smiling lightly, he decided how to pass the time. Booth didn't need to be up for at least another hour. That was plenty of time for Zack to make them some breakfast.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Stilling his breath slightly, Zack opened the door to Booth's bedroom. It was quarter to 6, and Zack was carrying a tray filled with bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee. Walking as quietly as he could, Zack felt his pulse start to quicken as he caught sight of Booth. The FBI agent was sleeping soundly, topless with the sheets up to his waist. He stirred slightly as Zack set the tray down on his bedside table. Taking a deep breath, Zack reached out a hand, touching Booth's arm timidly. Moving his hand faintly, Zack leaned in to Booth's ear.

"Booth," He whispered, part of him hoping Booth wouldn't wake up. "Booth, wake up." At his words, Booth stirred quietly, opening his eyes to look at Zack.

"Zack?" Booth whispered sleepily. "What time is it?" Zack smiled softly at the dopy expression Booth wore.

"It's almost six," He replied. "I made you some breakfast." Booth sat up and looked over to the tray.

"Thanks," Booth mumbled. He could feel Zack's hand still on his arm, but something inside stopped him from changing it.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I just... woke up," Zack shrugged. Booth nodded, sitting up further. Zack took a sharp step back, his eyes darting to the floor. Booth looked at him confusedly for a second before realising the problem. As he was moving, the sheet had slipped. Nothing was showing, but it was obvious to all involved that Booth was naked in his bed.

"Well, I'd better get up," Booth said quickly, smiling softly at Zack. "Thanks for the breakfast." Zack smiled lightly before leaving the room quickly. Booth smiled warmly as he looked at the breakfast Zack had made him. Today was going to be a hard day to get through.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the sofa of the Jeffersonian. He'd managed to avoid being along with Booth, and dodged Hodgins questioning him about where he was. Angela seemed happy to leave him alone, but he'd caught her looking at him suspiciously from across the lab. Booth and Brennan were out on a case, so Zack had managed to get minutes to himself. He didn't understand what was going on with him. All he'd seemed able to think about all day was Booth in that bed. He knew there was no point in dwelling on it – Booth liked Brennan and Brennan liked Booth. Everybody knew it except, apparently, for them. Zack peace was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Zack." Zack opened his eyes to meet Angela's. Sitting up, Zack smiled lightly as Angela sat down.

"Hey Angela,"

"What's up with you lately?" Zack sighed. Angela had never been one to beat around the bush.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked cautiously.

"You know what I'm talking about Zack," Angela sighed. "I've seen the way you act lately. That glazed over look in your eyes. I can tell something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Zack said quickly. He had to get out of this, fast. "I just…" Sighing, Zack dropped his head. "I've just been thinking about someone a lot lately. It's nothing." Angela smiled softly, reaching up to rub Zack's shoulder.

"If you need to talk about it, you know where I am," With these words, Angela stood up and left Zack to his thoughts.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Zack paced worriedly, waiting for Hodgins to get home. He understood that Angela wanted to help him, but for some reason he always felt more comfortable talking to Jack. Zack stopped pacing as the man he was waiting for walked through the door.

"Hey Zack," Hodgins smiled, immediately registering the anxious expression on his friend's face. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," Zack said quickly. "I've got a big problem." Jack smiled reassuringly before sitting down and indicating for Zack to do the same.

"Just take a breath, and tell me what's wrong," He said, noticing that Zack wasn't making oxygen a big priority at the moment.

"I… I… oh, fuck," Zack put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Jack sighed softly, surprised to hear Zack swear.

"It's ok," Hodgins encouraged. "Take your time. It's alright." Zack took a deep breath, and then he was on his feet again, pacing and panicked. Jack simply sat back and watched as Zack stopped a few times, looked like he was going to speak and the continued to pace. Eventually, he stopped and looked at Hodgins.

"I think I'm gay… or Bi… or something. I don't know… but… I really, really like someone. There's no way in hell I have a chance with them… but I can't stop thinking about him and I hate it." By the time he'd finished this, Zack was back to pacing. Jack sighed before reaching out to grab Zack's hand. Before Zack could turn to look at him, Hodgins pulled him back onto the sofa.

"Ok," He said. "You're making me dizzy. Slow down a bit. Who do you like?" Zack blushed at this and turned away.

"I… I can't tell you."

"Ok, so that means I either know him or am him," Jack said with a smile. "And since you came to me with this problem, I'm guessing it's not me." Zack shook his head slowly, still not looking up.

"Right, first off," Hodgins continued. "It's ok for you to feel this way. I'm taking a wild guess by saying you never did much experimenting in school, so it's just your latent curiosity. And if it turns out you're gay, or bi or… something," Zack smiled at Jack's light-hearted repetition of his own words. "Then that's ok too, as long as you're happy." Zack smiled and nodded lightly.

"But what do I do about… him?" Zack asked helplessly.

"If you wanna even hope something might happen, you need to tell him. Ok?" Zack closed his eyes and nodded heavily. Standing up, Zack walked to the door. He knew he needed to get this over with tonight, before he lost his nerve.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack knocked on Booth's door. It was late. He knew he shouldn't have come, but if he left it until the morning he'd have time to overthink it and back out. Booth opened the door and, for the first time in a long while, Zack's brain just stopped working. Booth was stood there in nothing but a low slung pair of light blue pyjama bottoms, hair ruffled and eyes sleepy.

"Zack?" He managed to mumble. "It's 3 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Zack said quickly, his tune unsure. "Can I come in?" Booth nodded slowly, opening the door wide to let Zack in.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Booth couldn't understand what was going on. It was three o'clock in the morning, he should be asleep. But instead, he was up, watching Zack pace a hole into his living room carpet, looking fearful and unsure and oh so fuckable. Wait. Had Booth actually just thought that? Rubbing his eyes, he shook the thought out of his head and addressed Zack.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"You," Zack breathed, finally stopping his pacing. "And me. How you make me feel. It's wrong, I know it is, but I can't help it. I can't explain what I feel for you, and that scares me. All I know is when you're around lately my breath hitches, my chest tightens and I seem to lose the ability to think right." By the time Zack had finished, Booth was only half listening. The other half was too focused on his lips. After another moment of absent looking, his mind racing to all the good uses those lips could be put to, Booth managed to look up.

"I'm sorry," Zack whispered immediately, interpreting Booth's silence as a rejection. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." He was about to turn and leave when Booth reached out and stopped him.

"Zack, wait," He said quickly. Zack turned back to look at Booth, fear shining in his eyes. "Don't… you don't have to go."

"But…" Zack started unsurely. Booth shook his head slowly, immediately silencing the younger man.

"It's ok, Zack, really. Come and sit with me. We need to talk about this." Zack looked worriedly at Booth for a moment, but his eyes reassured him and Zack nodded slowly.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Zack looked up at Booth shyly. The older man hadn't spoken for a while. He seemed to be processing the new information, and it was taking him a while. After a while, Zack risked speaking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" He whispered. Booth shook his head, opening his eyes and smiling.

"No, it's ok. I just…" He tilted his head to the side. "When did this start?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up one day, and it was there." Booth nodded slowly, rubbing Zack's arm gently. Zack looked down at the FBI agent's hand on his arm. It seemed to be moving higher and, when Zack looked back to Booth's face, he was wearing a lazy smile. Zack turned slightly, facing Booth fully.

"Booth," He whispered. "What… What am I supposed to do about this?" Booth continued to smile as his hand reached Zack's neck.

"Just do what feels right," He whispered, just as quietly as Zack, rubbing the younger man's neck soothingly. Zack nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Booth.

"I… I want to kiss you," He said timidly, his voice almost disappearing as he spoke. Looking carefully, Zack scanned Booth's face for some form on permission. Booth nodded slowly, pulling Zack gently in towards him. Zack swallowed lightly before closing the gap between them and kissing Booth softly on the lips.

Zack sighed into the kiss, and Booth had to fight to restrain himself. He wanted nothing more than to grab Zack and deepen the kiss, but he held back. He didn't want to scare Zack, so he just let him explore in his own time. After a few more seconds, Zack reached up and ran a hand through Booth's hair as his tongue began to seek entrance to Booth's mouth. Booth obliged, wrapping one hand tentatively around Zack's waist. Zack moaned softly, unconsciously tugging on Booth's hair. This was the breaking point for Booth's self restraint, and he pulled Zack in close, taking control of the kiss and pushing Zack backwards onto the couch. Zack moaned again as Booth moved his kisses to the younger man's jaw line and neck.

"B-Booth?" Booth pulled away, looking at Zack as he stuttered the older man's name in a question.

"Can we… go to your room?" Zack asked timidly. Booth looked to his bedroom door and back to Zack.

"Are you sure?" He asked, seeing the lust in Zack's eyes was mixed with fear. Slowly, Zack nodded. Booth kissed him softly before getting up and putting his hand out. Zack took it, smiling at Booth, who smiled back as he led the young PhD through into his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

When Booth awoke the next morning, Zack was still sleeping soundly, curled into his side. Memories of the night before flashed back to Booth's mind, causing him to smile as he thought of them. Zack, laid out in front of him, eyes closed, lips parted, muttering Booth's name over and over again. Booth was even sure he'd heard Zack call him by his first name once or twice. Booth unconsciously pulled Zack closer as he continued to dwell on the events of the night before. He'd been sure to take it slow, gentle; making sure Zack had time to back out at every stage. It didn't take a squint to know that it was Zack's first time. Sighing softly, Booth leaned down and kissed Zack, rousing him from his sleep. Zack looked up at Booth sleepily, stretching himself out next to the older man.

"Morning," He mumbled.

"Morning," Booth replied quietly, leaning in to kiss Zack again. "We've gotta get up and go to work." Zack groaned softly, snuggling closer into Booth's side.

"Do we have to?" He whispered. Booth smiled and nodded.

"Afraid so." Zack nodded and sighed heavily.

"Ok," He mumbled. "Let's go."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Angela and Hodgins cornered Booth as soon as they had the chance.

"Hey," He said warily. "What's up?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same thing?" Angela asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "You've been spending a lot of time here lately. A lot of time with Zack." Booth looked at Angela carefully, his defences going up slowly.

"You're the one who told me I need to socialise with you guys more."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Angela countered, and Booth had to avert his eyes before he could answer.

"Of course it is."

"A little tip," Hodgins cut in, smiling lightly. "Never lie to a conspiracy theorist, or a woman." Booth smiled lightly to himself before looking back up at the couple in front of him.

"Ok," He said finally. "It is more than that. But, I don't know if Zack would want me to tell you." Angela nodded, smiling.

"It's ok," She said softly. "I'll talk to him. He'll tell me." Booth nodded. Hodgins looked at him seriously.

"But you need to tell Dr. Brennan."

"What?" Booth's eyes shot up. "Why? What's this got to do with…"

"You know what," Angela cut in. "And you need to resolve it. This has gone on for long enough, and if you're with Zack now, you need to tell her." Booth nodded slowly, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Booth," Booth turned back at the foreboding in Angela's voice. "If you hurt Zack, I'll kill you, k?" Booth smiled despite himself. The thought of how offhand Angela could say this, coupled with his certainty that she could – and would – do it, running through his head as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth ran into Brennan a lot sooner than he had expected. She had one of her usual wry smiles on when she saw him.

"Hey Bones," Booth smiled. "I uh… kinda need to talk to you." Brennan nodded.

"Me too."

"Great," Booth touched Brennan's arm gently, motioning to her office. "Let's go in here." Brennan simply nodded again before walking towards her office, Booth following close behind.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Bones…" Brennan held her hand up.

"Do you mind if I got first, Booth. I only just worked up the nerve to say this, and I don't know how much longer it will last." Booth smiled softly and nodded.

"That night. At the bar. I… I was thinking, maybe it wasn't such a mistake." Booth sighed heavily, turning his head away slightly. Brennan sighed softly.

"But you do." Booth looked back at Brennan apologetically.

"Bones," He sighed. "You and me… it was great, that kiss. And we probably would've made a great couple…"

"But…"

"But… we just moved too slow. While we were busy with our ifs and maybes, I fell in love…" Booth looked away again, as his next words were uttered, barely a whisper. "With Zack." Brennan looked up, shocked for a second. Booth reluctantly met her eyes, but let out a relieved sigh when he saw her break into a soft smile.

"That's wonderful," She said, touching Booth's arm lightly. "It really is." Booth smiled back lightly, covering Brennan's hand with his.

"Thanks Bones," He mumbled, pulling her into a soft hug.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Booth sighed heavily; he never thought he'd be doing this. He was walking around the lab at a more than brisk pace, looking for Zack. His heart was pounding in his chest. He'd really said it. Booth had said he was in love with Zack. And he meant it, he knew it was true. Now, all he wanted was to see the young man. He wanted to wrap Zack up in his arms and never let him go. Booth smiled as he saw Zack, standing in the middle of the main lab. He had just put down a piece of wrist bone, and looked up to see Booth. Zack barely had time to smile before Booth had covered the ground between them and covered the PhD's lips with his own. Zack stood shocked for a second, but quickly began to kiss back. When they parted, the two men were wearing almost identical smiles.

"I love you," Booth whispered, brushing the side of Zack's cheek with his hand. Zack practically melted into Booth's chest, a small sigh.

"I think that means 'I love you too' Booth." Booth turned sharply at Angela's voice, to see her, Hodgins and at least half of the lab looking at them. Angela and Hodgins were both smiling widely at him. Booth felt Zack move, standing up straight. He looked at Angela worriedly.

"Oh, c'mon," She smirked. "You kiss in the middle of the lab, in front of everyone, and you don't expect us to notice?" Booth smirked lightly.

"That really wasn't my biggest priority at the time." Booth turned to look at Zack as the younger man touched his arm.

"She's right, Booth," He smiled. Booth looked confused for a second before Zack leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
